No puedo olvidarme de ti
by bellapaola
Summary: Ron cometé uno de los errores más grandes de su vida ¿podra arreglarlo? OneShot ronhermione


**Disclaimer: Este… xD los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de mi queridísima amiga Rowling xD **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.**

**No puedo olvidarme de ti**

Solo… así se encontraba Ron, tumbado en el suelo, solo sin nadie que lo animara, estaba metido en una inmensa depresión desde hace algunos meses, ya no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada que lo hiciera feliz… si ella no estaba ¿para que valía la pena seguir viviendo?

Hacía algunos años, el pelirrojo, Hermione habían ayudado a Harry a encontrar todos los Horcruxes de ese terrible ser, pasaron pruebas que, ellos ni en sus peores pesadillas alguna vez pudieron haberlas imaginado inclusive tuvieron que hacer una serie de sacrificios algo extremos, pero lo lograron, su búsqueda no había sido en vano, los encontraron todos y destruyeron uno por uno, lo único que faltaba era que su amigo Harry se enfrentara a Voldemort, realmente no demoró mucho tiempo en que este se diera cuenta de la ausencia de sus Horcruxes, y cuando esto ocurrió, se desató su furia como nunca había pasado antes, hubo inmensas desgracias alrededor del mundo, Voldemort le dio las ordenes a cada uno de sus mortífagos, que matarán sin piedad a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, sin importarle quien fuera, muchísima gente moría todo los días de manera muy alarmante, y eso debía de parar.

Ron exactamente nunca supo con exactitud, como Harry sabía que Voldemort lo esperaba en el Valle de Godric para su batalla final, él pelinegro solo le dijo que simplemente lo sabía, así que se dirigió hacía allá, pero justo esa terrible noche, Voldemort les dio la orden que atacaran Hogwarts para que le llevaran a Potter sea como sea sin saber que Harry ya se dirigía hacía allá.

Harry no permitió que absolutamente nadie lo acompañara, eso quiere decir, que nadie se entero en que momento se había ido, solo se dieron cuenta cuando los mortífagos atacaron y Harry no se encontraba ahí. Lo que si recordaba era lo que había sucedido momentos antes de la batalla.

_/ Flash Back /_

_- ¡¿Dónde esta Harry! – decía desesperada Hermione _

_- ¡No lo he visto Hermione!- dijo Ron_

_- ¡Vienen por él Ron! ¡VIENEN POR ÉL! – decía Hermione cuando se escuchaba a la orden del Fénix peleando en el vestíbulo, habían demasiados gritos_

_- ¡Hermione deja de gritar! ¡Tienes que calmarte! – le dijo Ron_

_- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme! ¡¿Y si en este momento llega Voldemort y nos mata a todos!_

_- Hermione ¬¬ _

_- ¡¿Y si llego a perderte a ti o Harry, Ron! ¡¡¿Cómo quieres que este tan tranquila!- pero Hermione se calló instantáneamente ya que el pelirrojo le había dado un beso, un largo y tierno beso, hasta él mismo se había sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo._

_- No lo harás, no nos perderás nunca Hermione – dijo Ron sonriendo, él ya estaba caminando hacía la puerta, pero la castaña lo halo del brazo y le dio un beso más apasionado que el anterior, lo que dejo a al pelirrojo muy atontado._

_- ¿Qué estas esperando? – le dijo Hermione al ver la expresión en su rostro – Una batalla nos espera, tenemos que vencerlos…_

_/Fin de Flash Back/_

Y dicho y hecho, ellos, juntos a la Orden del Fénix más aquellos estudiantes con gran destreza y coraje, pudieron detener a los mortífagos aunque estos los vencieran en número, pero ellos en inteligencia, jamás se dieron por vencidos, se apoyaban unos a otros y pelaban juntos, esta fue la clave para el éxito.

Lo que más les preocupaba a todos era el paradero de Harry, nadie sabía donde se encontraba, tampoco sabían si seguía con vida o…

Pero todas sus preguntas, dudas, nervios y expectativas fueron respondidas cuando Harry entró por las inmensas puertas de Hogwarts, todo mojado por la lluvia que había en el exterior y cansado, con la mirada en el infinito dijo aquellas palabras que todos habían ansiado escuchar desde hace mucho, muchísimo, quizás demasiado tiempo…

_Voldemort ha caído_

Todo el mundo mágico al fin pudo dormir en paz, tranquilos de saber que ese ser indeseable no volvería más para seguir reinando el mal, pero no podían estar contentos, aunque estuviera muerto, de alguna manera había ganado, ya que había hecho tanto daño en millones de vidas, las cuales no podían volver a ser las mismas de antes.

Todos los mortífagos, los que quedaban con vida

Con el pasar del tiempo, el mundo mágico tanto como el muggle trataban de volver a la normalidad, de rehacer todo lo que el había dañado y llevar una vida un poco más tranquila.

_/ Flash Back /_

_- Ron – le dijo Hermione el día después de de que todo había acabado_

_- Dime Hermione – dijo Ron incapaz de mirarla a los ojos _

_- ¿Qué significo ese beso que me distes…? – dijo Hermione nerviosa_

_- Este…_

_- Tu – dijo ella acercándose - ¿Me amas? _

_Ron mantuvo la mirada en el piso, él realmente no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía y jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, y ahora, esa bella chica lo miraba con una mirada inquietante, queriendo que le respondiera algo que el no estaba seguro si sentía._

_- Amar es una palabra muy fuerte – dijo Ron como acto reflejo_

_- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione que no esperaba esa respuesta - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Quiero decir que… - pero no salían las palabras_

_- Entonces… - dijo Hermione a punto de llorar - ¿Por qué me besaste?_

_- Yo creo que fue por… estabas muy nerviosa y necesitaba hacer algo para calmarte_

_- Pero – decía Hermione ya derramando unas lágrimas- ¿Ese beso no significo nada para ti?_

_- Hermione solo fue un beso – dijo Ron como si fuese lo más normal del mundo – que alguien bese a alguien realmente no significa que es por… además solo eres mi amiga, yo jamás podría ser algo más…_

_- ¿Ah no? – decía Hermione con la voz quebrada y con toda la cara empapada de lagrimas._

_- No – dijo Ron, pero al decir esto, sentía que se había mentido a si mismo y a Hermione_

_- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Hermione – pero es tu decisión Ron y la respeto – mientras lo dijo se fue del lugar en donde estaba dejando a Ron ahí parado con millones de preguntas en su cabeza_

_/Fin de Flash Back/ _

Ahora, varios años después, Ron se encontraba sentado en el piso del pasillo de su nueva casa, lamentándose una, otra y otra vez haberle respondido de esa manera, si hubiese imaginado que la castaña ya no lo volvería a tratar como antes no lo hubiera creído, pero así fue, Hermione ya muy pocas veces le dirigía la palabra, ya no podía establecer conversaciones como antes, ni en las reuniones familiares que hacían en la casa Weasley se dignaba a mirarlo, él muchas veces intento hablar con ella aparte, pero siempre tenía algo que hacer o una excusa demasiado bueno como para negarse.

Pasaron dos años en esa situación y Ron de verdad pensaba que se iría volver loco, ya ni el trabajo de guardameta en su equipo favorito podía mantener lejos esos pensamientos que tuvieran que tener relación con la indiferencia de la castaña.

Un día, que se suponía que debería de ser uno de los más bellos y alegres de su vida y para su familia ya que era la boda de su única hermana y su mejor amigo del alma, si… habían decidido de que ya era el momento de tomar juntos ese gran paso, casarse. Realmente fue una boda muy hermosa, como siempre lo había soñado su hermana desde pequeña, cada detalle exacto, se veía realmente hermosa, y si no era por el hecho de que era su hermana, seguramente el también se hubiera enamorado de ella en ese momento, se veía radiante, perfecta al igual que Harry, solo que este estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida. La fiesta había sido estupenda, todo era de primera, Ron estaba muy feliz por ellos, pero… nunca se imagino lo que iba a pasar. Hermione, que había ido con un acompaña de Draco (él había pasado al otro bando desde que se había iniciado la guerra final, fue de mucha ayuda para vencer a los mortífagos, y cuando Voldemort murió, fue perdonado)

- Damas y Caballeros – dijo Draco parándose de su asiento – se que estamos reunidos hoy para celebrar el tan esperado matrimonio de Harry y Ginny – varios aplaudieron – Al fin Potter, la conseguiste – dijo Draco

- Gracias Malfoy ¬¬ - dijo Harry

- Pero quiero quitarle toda la atención a los novios – dijo Draco, varios rieron

- Draco ¿de que se trata todo esto?

- A decir verdad Hermione… de ti – todos pusieron caras de no entender

- No te entiendo – dijo Hermione

- Hermione, estos últimos años me haz ofrecido tu invalorable amistad, a pesar que antes no nos lleváramos muy bien, tu me creíste – dijo mirándola a los ojos – estos años me haz enseñado muchísimas cosas, he cambiado y todo esto te lo debo a ti.

- Draco…

- Me enseñaste a hacer una mejor persona, tienes un corazón de oro Herms, eres una bella persona, inteligente y ante todas las cosas, una excelente amiga – diciendo estas palabras Draco se arrodillo – me perdonaste, por todas las cosas que hice, tu me perdonaste, quiero agradecértelo Hermione, se que nunca podré darte las suficientes gracias del mundo pero… - ahora se metió una mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y saco una pequeña cajita – quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que tengas una vida hermosa, la que tu te merece – Hermione estaba boquiabierta, no lo podía creer, jamás pensaba que Draco haría algo así.

- Yo quiero darte esa vida Hermione, yo quiero hacerte feliz Hermione – hubo un silencio en el cuál se miraron un par de segundo - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ron hubiera preferido ser arrojado a las vías de un tren antes que ver esa escena, no podía ser que… Malfoy le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio ¡y en la boda de su hermana! Ron sintió como un gran peso se formaba en su estomago, estaba muy pálido.

Hermione tampoco estaba mejor, nunca se le había ocurrido que Draco le pediría matrimonio en esas circunstancias, era insólito, no sabía que responder, y que un montón de miradas estuvieran sobre ella tampoco ayudaba, ella también quería mucho a Draco, sobre todo porque el último año él había estado en todo momento apoyándola… pero realmente no sabía si lo amaba, solo había amado una vez y no recibió lo que esperaba… tal vez con Draco sería diferente, tal vez con él si sería feliz.

_- ¿Pero Hermione, de verdad lo amas? – le decía su conciencia_

_- No lo se _

_- Tienes que decirle que no, si no estas segura – decía su lado tímido_

_- Vamos Hermione! Dile que si! Te lo mereces, aparte de que esta muy guapo – dijo su lado osado._

_- ¿Pero y si le dices que sí y no es lo que esperabas? – dijo su cordura_

_- Yo…_

_-Hermione, el no se atreve no gana! ¡Tienes que decirle que si! – dijo su lado loco_

_- Tienes razón – dijo el lado osado_

_- ¡No claro que no tiene razón! – dijo su cordura - ¿Cómo se va atrever a estar en una relación si no esta segura si lo ama?_

_- ¿Cómo sabes que yo no lo…? – dijo Hermione_

_- Somos tú Hermione, claro que lo sabemos – dijo la cordura_

_- Pero tienes que creerme a mi – dijo su lado gritón - ¡Dile que sí!_

_- Pero y Ron… - dijo Hermione_

_- Ron dijo que no estaba seguro que te amaba – dijo su lado vengativo - ¿recuerdas?_

_- Si – dijo su lado sentimental_

_- Pero no estoy segura de que el hablara en serio – dijo Hermione_

_- Pero yo si – dijo su lado gritón – El destrozó a llorón _

_- Es cierto – dijo su lado llorón mientras gritaba_

_- ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a tu corazón? – Dijo la cordura - ¿Tu que dices corazón?_

_- ¡No lo se! ¡Me tienen mareado! ¡Más rato les contesto! – dijo corazón_

_- ¡AHHHH! – dijo Hermione haciendo que todos se callaran – Si no van a ayudar, cállense_

_- ¿_Hermione? – dijo Draco preocupado ya que la chica se estaba demorando demasiado

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione nerviosa

- ¿Qué me dices? – dijo Draco - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos esperaban que ella respondiera, pero nadie sabía con exactitud que iría a responder, Harry sobretodo estaba con los ojos que se le salían, si decía que sí, eso destrozaría completamente a su amigo

- _Di que no – _pensaba Ron – _me mataras si dices que sí_

Hermione, sintió como la mirada del pelirrojo estaba sobre él, pero la chica se decidió, era hora de hacerlo saber a Draco su decisión

- Si Draco… - dijo Hermione no muy segura, no mucha gente aplaudió, algunas caras felices y otras no tanto.

Ron estaba fuera de sí, no podía creerlo, nunca pensó que Hermione estuviera enamorada de Draco, una tristeza inmensa empezó a invadir su cuerpo, era el peor sentimiento que alguna vez había tenido o eso creyó pensar hasta que vio como Draco le agarraba la cara y le daba un beso, no… esto era demasiado para él, pensado que se moriría en ese mismo instante, se fue de el lugar ante la mirada de muchas personas, Harry lo siguió.

- Ron… - dijo Harry – No te vayas, se que esto es muy malo pero…

- Lo siento Harry, siento mucho irme pero… yo no puedo soportarlo – dijo con voz quebrada, Harry lo abrazó

- Te entiendo – dijo Harry – Te veré cuando vuelva ¿esta bien?

- Disfruta mucho de tu luna de miel – dijo con voz sincera Ron y se fue

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde aquel día, ya Ron no se podía concentrar en nada, ni en su trabajo, ni en la casa y mucho menos cuando salía con sus amigos de quidditch, no, ahora solo se quedaba en su casa, sumido en su tristeza absoluta.

Y para empeorarlo todo, un día vino Harry a su casa, no tenía buena cara tampoco, se sentó a su lado y le entrego un sobre, más bien una invitación, en ese momento a Ron se le calló el mundo, era una bella invitación color blanco con las iníciales H y D

- Ron – dijo Harry – No lo vas a admitir, pero tu estas enamorado de Hermione

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – dijo Ron mirando hacia el piso

- No Ron, aquí la pregunta es ¿Realmente estoy enamorado de Hermione? Y la respuesta es sí.

- pero… - dijo Ron

- Yo lo sé Ron, él que aun no esta seguro de eso eres tú.

Ron no dijo nada, estaba demasiado dolido antes de esas palabras, si lo hubiese sabido antes, tal vez esa pelea por el beso nunca hubiese pasado y esa invitación diría su nombre junto con el de Hermione

- Te dejo para que lo piense Ron – dijo Harry – pero no tienes mucho tiempo, si no haces algo pronto, la perderás – diciendo esto se fue del apartamento de Ron

Ron no sabía que hacer, en su vida se imagino estar en esa situación en la que Draco se iba a llevar a la chica de sus sueños, no podía ser cierto, él nunca podría hacerla feliz de la manera en que él la haría, tal vez no tenía mucho dinero, pero eso no impedía que él la tratase de la manera en que ella se lo merecía, lo único en que concordaba con Draco era que ella era un ser muy especial, nadie podría ocupar su lugar, una excelente amiga y consejera, y jamás juzgaría a alguien por lo que fuese… ¿Cuántas veces uno puede encontrar a una persona así? Muy pocas… se decía él.

Un momento, se dijo a sí mismo, ¿Qué la amaba? Hace rato que había contestado esa respuesta sin que él se diese cuenta… ¡Por supuesto que la amaba! ¿Qué clase de ciego era él? ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta de eso antes? ¡¡¿Cómo dejó a una chica maravillosa irse asó! ¡¿POR QUE HABÍA SIDO TAN CIEGO COMO PARA NOTAR QUE LA AMABA! No, no solo la amaba, la adoraba, para él ella era su todo, su mundo, su vida y realmente era patético en la manera que se dio cuenta, dejando que otro se la lleve para así aclararse de que en verdad la amaba. Es cierto lo que dicen "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí sentado? ¡Tenía que ir con ella y decirle de inmediato!

Sin saber como exactamente, se encontraba en la madriguera, ahí alguien debía de saber en donde estaba, así que preguntaría, y la primera persona que encontró cuando se apareció fue a Ginny.

- ¡Hermano! – dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su hermano

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – Fue lo primero que dijo Ron

La pelirroja lo miró seriamente, vio que este tenía una cara seria.

- Esta en el patio, debajo del árbol que esta al lado de la que era tu habitación, vino aquí hace unos minutos, pero no ha querido hablar con nadie- dijo la pelirroja pero su hermano no le respondió ya que de inmediato pasó al patio trasero

Y efectivamente, como había dicho Ginny, ahí se encontraba Hermione sentada recostada en ese árbol, de la misma manera que lo había hecho él cuando era pequeño, si necesitaba un lugar para descansar o dejar de escuchar a sus hermanos, ese era el lugar perfecto

- ¿Hermione? –dijo Ron, la chica no volteó, conocía su voz a la perfección

- Hola Ron – dijo sin apartar su vista hacía el infinito, su amigo se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ron

- Si – dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto

Ron no le preguntó que era, ya que adivinó que ella se lo estaba a punto de contar.

- Hoy Draco vino a mi casa – dijo Hermione – quería darme una sorpresa, así que compro muchísimas rosas y las coloco por toda mi casa, un detalle muy bello de su parte – bajo la mirada – espero hasta que yo llegara con una sonrisa radiante, yo… simplemente no podía creerlo, todo se veía tan bonito, tan... bello – decía mientras se le derramaba una lagrima – Draco es un chico maravilloso, cualquiera estaría feliz de poder casarse con él (N/a si! Yo! xD ¡¡yo estaría feliz!) y cuando me abrazó y me miró a los ojos – hizo una pausa – me preguntó ¿Me amas? Y… ¿sabes algo Ron?

- ¿Qué? – dijo el pelirrojo mirándola, pero ella no apartaba su mirada de el césped.

- No le pude contestar – dijo ella – no pude… lo intente, las palabras no salieron de mi boca, él… se dio cuenta de eso, también se entristeció, pero de alguna manera, él ya lo sabía… ¿y sabes lo que dijo?

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que… solo quería que yo fuera feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado – hizo una pausa – ese chico vale oro Ron… y no me lo merecía

- Hermione – dijo Ron sin poder creer lo que decía – Por supuesto que te lo mereces, es decir, te mereces mucho y más

- ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? – dijo Hermione medio llorando y viéndolo por primera vez – Que a pesar de que lo he intentado, he hecho de todo, pero no puedo, no puedo Ron, no puedo olvidarme de ti, sigo totalmente enamorada de ti – ahora derramaba más lagrimas – me duele saber que tu… - pero Ron no aguantó más y hablo

- Hermione – interrumpió – Lo que estas a punto de decir… no es cierto

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin esperanzas - ¿Qué te gusto? Ron, tu mismo me lo dijiste

- Si, lo dije, ¿y sabes algo Hermione? No lo niego

- ¿No niegas qué?

- Tu no me gustas – Hermione puso cara de matarse en ese momento – Lo que siento por ti esta muy por encima de eso Herms, tu no me gustas, tu me encantas Hermione

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella en shock

- Hermione – dijo tomándole el rostro con una mano – Yo… estoy enamorado de ti – la chica abrió mucho los ojos – Hace años que me gustas, pero no me daba cuenta.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Que… desde hace mucho, te empecé a ver más que una amiga, a ver como una persona maravillosa y excepcional, inclusive me pregunte… ¿Qué se sentiría poder estar contigo todo el tiempo? Pasar toda mi vida contigo, poder despertarme todas las mañanas con tu bella mirada… No me había dado cuenta de que realmente te quería, que te amo.

- ¿Y ese beso…?

- No fue un acto de consuelo, ¡Fue todo menos eso! Cuando te vi nerviosa, pensé que de esa manera te veías tan guapa y no pude resistirme – dijo muy avergonzado

- ¿En serio? – sonrió Hermione

- Si, Hermione, yo te amo, estoy totalmente enamorado de ti – dijo mirándola a los ojos – pero se… que todo lo que te he hecho sufrir no hará que tu también me perdones de un momento a otro y vayas a mis brazos, eso lo se perfectamente… - dijo mirando al suelo – pero tenía que decírtelo Hermione, tenía que serte sincero y aclarar todo el asunto, y… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, si decides casarte con Malfoy, aunque me duela, te apoyare y estaré ahí para todo, porque te amo, y cuando uno ama a alguien solo quiere que esa persona sea feliz, a pesar de que no sea con ella – Ron se paró del césped y se dirigía hacia la madriguera, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- ¿no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

- Dime- pero en realidad no dijo nada, ya que se le acerco al pelirrojo y lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

- Se… que lo que hiciste me hirió, y eso no me agrada ¬¬ - dijo Hermione – pero puedo distinguir cuando eres sincero Ron… y se que lo estas siendo en este momento y que realmente estas arrepentido y… te perdono.

- No, no merezco tu perdón – dijo Ron

- Yo creo que sí – dijo Hermione – Eres una maravillosa persona Ron y sabes cuando te equivocas, eres honesto y valeroso, creo que es por eso que me gustas tanto – decía mientras lo abrazaba

- ¿En serio me estas perdonando? – dijo Ron en shock

- Si Ron – dijo Hermione

- Entonces… ¿cancelaras la boda?

- Malfoy dijo que lo hiciera cuando estuviese segura de encontrar a ese alguien que me respetara y me tratara como me merecía… y ya lo encontré… - dijo sonriendo mientras miraba hacía el pelirrojo – eres tu Ron, eres tu la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero estar a tu lado siempre, tendremos nuestras peleas, pero podemos solucionarlo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan… maravillosa? – dijo Ron mientras le daba un beso muy tierno, pero no era como los demás, era un beso lleno de felicidad y honestidad, él cual abría las puertas hacía una nueva vida, aquella en la cual empezarían juntos un largo camino, para lograr su meta, ser felices.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A pedido de Ale! Si! Alecita! Hice este nuevo fic xD no puedo creer que lo haya terminado, xD y si! Este es totalmente romántico 100 (ale: ¬¬, pao: x q me miras así :S, ale: por nada) y se preguntaran ¿de donde saque la inspiración? Pues, no se! Jajajajaja, pero es la primera vez que hago un fic de un solo capitulo y… ¡me gusto! **

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este ff, y les invito a leer mi otro fic "Séptimo Año" en estos días publico el cap 27 :P **

**Quiero mandarle un gran saludo a mis lectores de Séptimo Año ¡son tan buenos conmigo:) y claro! también a mi bella familia xD y a mis buenos amigos! Los quiero mucho!**

**Este fic se lo dedico a (redoble de tambores) si! Adivinaron! A mi amiga bella que se llama Alejandra xD (próximamente presentadora de los emmy) Eres la mejor, y fuiste tu! La que me dio ánimos para hacer este fic! T.K.M**

**Ahora me despido, espero que no se hayan aburrido tanto xD y que me dejen su comentario a ver que les pareció.**

**Los quiero! C me cuidan!**

**Bellapaola**


End file.
